Roma's Maid Cafe
by Himelicius
Summary: Isabel trabaja en el Roma's Maid Cafe, junto a Felicia y Francis, uno de sus mejores amigos y su compañero de clase. Nadie, excepto ellos, sabe que trabaja allí, por lo que es su secreto mejor guardado. ¿Qué pasará cuando las preguntas comiencen a no tener respuestas? Basado en el manga "Kaichou wa Maid-sama"


_De vez en cuando siempre viene bien desconectar, por eso me ha dado por escribir este fic. Muchos sabréis que estoy escribiendo otra historia, mucho más seria, por eso me apetecía intercalarla con algo más relajado. La idea de esto surgió porque me puse a releer Kaichou wa maid-sama, y pensé "qué monos son los cafés maid, tendría que hacer alguna historia en la que apareciesen" y así surgió todo. La historia va dedicada a mi besto friendo Blanelle, que es mi mayor apoyo en todo esto, y la quiero un mogollón (y quería subirle un adelanto antes de irme de vacaciones). Espero que os guste._

 _Isabel: Fem!España_

 _Francis: Francia_

 _Gilbert: Prusia_

 _Arthur: Inglaterra_

 _Rómulo: Roma_

 _Felicia: Fem!Italia_

 _Lovino: Romano (Italia del Sur)_

 _Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

.

Nos encontramos en la academia _Gakuen_ , donde desde hace tan solo dos años se ha permitido el acceso a mujeres. Este hecho implica que el 80% de los estudiantes son hombres, y que ellos tienen el control de la escuela. Aun así, hay algunas valientes que se atreven a ingresar, y que luchan por su supervivencia cada día en este pequeño mundo de hombres.

-Veeeeeenga Isa, no seas tan aburrida. Ven con nosotros a tomar algo.

-Lo siento Gil, pero hoy no puedo.

-¿Por qué? Cada día dices lo mismo, ¿qué hay que sea más importante que yo?

Isabel resopló agotada de las tonterías de su amigo. Gilbert y ella estaban en segundo curso, pero en distintas clases. Se habían conocido en esa escuela, al entrar en la preparatoria, y rápidamente se habían hecho buenos amigos, ya que tenían muchas cosas en común. Era lo único bueno de ser poco femenina; que tenía los mismos gustos que los hombres. El contrapunto del grupo lo aportaba Francis, de su misma edad, y su compañero de clase. Isabel y él se conocían desde la primaría, y también habían ido juntos a la misma secundaria. Se podría decir que eran amigos de toda la vida. Los tres eran muy distintos entre sí, pero por alguna misteriosa razón, congeniaban a la perfección.

-Gilbert, no seas pesado y deja de insistir – Francis le guiñó un ojo a Isabel – Además ella sabe que mientras no quede con ningún otro, no le vamos a poner problemas.

La morena rió nerviosa pero Gilbert seguía enfurruñado por la negativa.

-Y tú Francis, ¿te animas?

-Lo siento, pero debería pasarme por el salón del consejo a ver si necesitan de mi talento. Llevo varios días sin ir y… no quiero retrasarme.

-Es verdad, a veces se me olvida que un inútil como tú es el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil – suspiró – Está bien par de muermazos, lo dejaremos para mañana, pero eso sí, no os toleraré ni una excusa, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos amigos asintieron y cada uno salió andando en direcciones opuestas.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

-Uff, ha faltado poco - Isabel ya estaba terminando de cambiarse los zapatos en los casilleros cuando Francis la alcanzó – Algún día de estos nos va a pillar. Deberíamos ir pensando una excusa.

-No creo que se dé cuenta. Gilbert no es tan metomentodo como tú.

Isabel fue a cerrar la pequeña puertecilla de su casillero cuando Francis se le adelantó, dejándola atrapada contra él.

-Pero por si acaso preferiría que tuviéramos cuidado, no me gustaría que se enterase de tu secreto – dijo mientras se iba acercando más y más a ella. Isabel ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamientos en su amigo, por lo que no se extrañaba lo más mínimo, y seguía actuando con normalidad – Esa Isabel es solo para mi deleite personal.

-Cualquiera que te oiga ahora va a pensar cosas raras.

-Me da igual que piensen mal. No hay nada de malo en que se enteren de que no quiero compartirte con nadie…

-Ejem, ¿interrumpo?

-¡Ah! – Francis gritó como una niña escondiéndose inútilmente detrás de Isabel – Es él.

-¿Por qué te escondes?

-Sus cejas me dan miedo. Creo que son contagiosas – la chica se echó a reír – No es broma, ya he visto a más de uno por aquí con ese aspecto…

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota, maldito pervertido? – hizo una pausa - ¿Por qué demonios no estás ya en el salón del consejo?

-Verás Arthur, hoy no creo que pueda pasarme…

-¿Otra vez? ¿Para qué te metes en el consejo si no piensas hacer nada?

-Para ligar con chicas. El poder las enloquece – Isabel rió por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente, ya que captó la atención de Arthur.

-¿Chicas? – la miró de arriba abajo – Parece ser que tenemos opiniones distintas sobre eso… En fin – sentenció terminando de ignorarla por completo al agarrar a Francis por la corbata – Te vienes al salón a hacer tu trabajo, y si terminas rápido podrás marcharte. Pero te adelanto que tienes mucho trabajo retrasado.

-Pero presidente… no puedes ser tan malo… ¡me debo a mis fans!

-¿De qué fans hablas?

Sus voces se iban alejando por el pasillo, pero Francis se giró a tiempo para que Isabel le leyera los labios. "Adelántate".

Isabel asintió, se colocó la chaqueta, y salió de la academia.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

Iba bien de tiempo, por lo que pudo permitirse el ir mirando los escaparates de cada calle por la que pasaba. Finalmente llegó a la estación de tren y cogió el que se dirigía al sur. En realidad su casa estaba a pocos minutos de la academia, pero como cada tarde, no se dirigía allí después de las clases. El barrio del sur era mucho más concurrido que el suyo. Por aquella zona se concentraban numerosos edificios de oficinas, y había un gran centro comercial. Tras unos diez minutos andando desde la estación, llegó al lugar al que se dirigía.

El _Roma's Maid Café_.

A diferencia de lo que haría cualquier cliente, ella pasó por delante de la puerta, y se dirigió a la pequeña calle que había al girar la esquina del café. Allí se encontraba, casi escondida, la pequeña puerta trasera del personal.

-¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí – apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando un hombre se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Isaaaaa, te he echado de menooooos – dijo restregando la barba contra su mejilla - ¿Es posible que estés todavía más guapa? – la morena se echó a reír.

-Rómulo… estoy igual que ayer… y no has podido echarme tanto de menos.

-Pero ya sabéis que cuando no estáis por aquí, esto está muy solitario – se detuvo mirando a la puerta - ¿Y Francis?

-Arthur le ha secuestrado y lo ha llevado al consejo. Llegará más tarde.

-Ese presidente vuestro da muchos problemas. Deberíais encontrar su punto débil para atacarlo con eso.

-No tiene, te lo aseguro – Isabel se dirigió hacia la zona de las taquillas, en donde dejó su bolsa - ¿Y Feli?

-Está ya dentro. Te veo ahora.

Rómulo volvió a la cocina e Isabel aprovechó para cambiarse. El _Roma's Maid Café_ era propiedad de Rómulo, uno de los mejores amigos del padre de Isabel. Cuando se quedó huérfana, él fue el que se encargó de ella hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente de cuidarse sola. Llevaba ya un año y medio trabajando allí, y la verdad es que no podía estar más feliz. El café era un sitio agradable, con una clientela muy leal. Estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito, y la comida era una verdadera maravilla. Lo único extraño del lugar era la atención al cliente. Las camareras solo eran mujeres, y, además de tener que ir vestidas como sirvientas, tenían que tratar a los clientes como sus "amos". Era un estilo de café que aunque sonase raro, cada vez iba adquiriendo más popularidad.

Isabel terminó de vestirse y se acercó al espejo del tocador para darse los últimos toques. Como cada día, se sorprendió al ver el resultado final. El uniforme del café consistía en unas medias altas negras con tacones, un corto y escotado vestido negro con mucho vuelo en la falda que resaltaba en demasía su femenina figura, un delantal blanco de las mismas características que el vestido, y una cofia en la cabeza. Para poder ponérsela se dejaba el pelo suelto, que le caía en ondas por la espalda. Terminaba completando el look con un poco de maquillaje para resaltar sus ojos verdes, y añadiendo carmín rojo a sus labios.

Siempre la sorprendía el hecho de que pudiera llegar a verse así de bonita, ya que su apariencia de cada día en la academia era muy distinta. El uniforme consistía en una falda-peto con tirantes de cuadros rojos, una camisa blanca, y una americana azul marino, la cual casi nadie se ponía salvo si hacía frío. Nunca iba maquillada, ya que prefería dormir un poco más y ganar ese precioso tiempo, y solía llevar el pelo recogido en un moño que se hacía mientras andaba por la calle. Pero no solo su apariencia era lo único que cambiaba, sino también su actitud. Desde pequeña siempre se había considerado poco femenina. No tanto por el hecho de que le gustaran cosas como los deportes, sino porque siempre había tenido amigos, y el ir con ellos había hecho que dejara de lado todo aspecto femenino. Pero cuando estaba en el café su lado femenino salía a la luz, encandilando a los clientes.

Desde que había entrado en preparatoria, y había dejado de verse como una niña, había querido arreglarse un poco más, pero el mero hecho de pensar en cómo podrían reaccionar sus amigos ante el cambio, la echaba para atrás.

Sonrió ante su imagen y se dirigió a la cocina en donde Rómulo terminaba de decorar un delicioso postre.

-Sé que te lo digo cada día pero… ¡wow!, si yo fuera más joven tendría claro que no te dejaría en paz hasta que salieras conmigo.

-Gracias Rómulo, ¿quieres que lleve eso a su mesa?

-Mejor déjaselo a Feli, que como le cambies un cliente se va a hacer un lío – ambos rieron – Mejor sal a recibir a los que lleguen. Es la hora del cierre de las oficinas.

La morena asintió y salió al local, en donde vislumbró a Felicia tomando nota a una de las mesas junto a la entrada. Se acercó hasta ella mientras notaba como las cabezas de los presentes se iban girando en su dirección.

-Gracias mi señor, se lo traeré enseguida – respondió Feli al cliente mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Felicia era la nieta de Rómulo, aunque más bien era como su hija, ya que él era el que los había cuidado desde que sus padres se habían ido hace unos años. A Felicia y a su hermano. Sus padres eran unos importantes ejecutivos que trabajaban en otro país y que apenas tenían tiempo para ir a visitarlos. Feli estaba en primero, y era lo que todos denominaban "una monada". Era bajita y delgada, poseía una elegancia sobrenatural y una carita de ángel. Se parecía mucho a su abuelo: los mismos ojos de color miel, la misma personalidad cariñosa y un tanto despreocupada… hasta el mismo pelo rebelde. Aunque no la había conocido hasta ese año en el que Felicia había ingresado en preparatoria, para Isabel era como su hermana pequeña.

-Hola Feli…

-¡Isa! Te he extrañado mucho – contestó mientras saltaba a abrazarla y causando más de un acelerón en los corazones de los clientes - ¿Has llegado hace mucho?

-Feli – bajó el volumen – No deberías comportarte así delante de los clientes, debes mantener la imagen.

-¿La imagen? Ah, sí – se golpeó la cabeza – Claro, la imagen.

Y sin más dilación se dirigió hacia la cocina. Isabel sonrió y tomó su puesto frente a la entrada. No tardó mucho en que la puerta volviera a abrirse y entrara por ella uno de sus clientes habituales.

-Bienvenido a casa mi señor – saludó con la mejor de sus sonrisas y haciendo una leve reverencia.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

-Maldito Arthur… se cree que por ser el presidente puede hacer con todos lo que se le antoje… - Francis comprobó la hora – Mierda, llego muy tarde – suspiró – Rómulo me va a matar…

Echó a correr calle abajo hasta llegar al café, giró en la pequeña callecilla del lateral, y entró al local. Todo parecía estar despejado. Se acercó a la zona de las taquillas, dejó su cartera, se cambió y sigilosamente fue hacia la cocina. Al entrar se encontró con Isabel, que cargaba una bandeja apoyada en la encimera. Daba igual que ya llevara tres meses trabajando en el café, siempre que veía a su gran amiga vestida así, se excitaba peligrosamente. Con cuidado se acercó hasta ella y la agarró por la espalda, colocando sus manos hábilmente apretando su pecho de manera indirecta. Tenía el truco ya muy ensayado.

-¡Francis! – gritó de golpe, soltando el último plato sobre la encimera, que no se rompió de milagro – Me has asustado.

\- Isa – le susurró al oído - Estamos solos…

-No, Rómulo ha salido un momento y Feli está atendiendo a los clientes. Llegas muy tarde… - Francis la apretó más contra él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – Suéltame ya…

-¿Y si no quiero? – Isabel hizo caso omiso e intento zafarse – Podría pasarme así todo el tiempo del mundo.

Desde que Francis había descubierto dónde trabajaba, el acoso se había multiplicado por diez. Y es que al parecer a Francis le enloquecían las maids, hasta el punto de pedirle a Rómulo que lo contratará como cocinero a medio tiempo. Isabel giró la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara, pero con la poca movilidad quedaron mirándose a una distancia en la que sus narices se rozaban.

-Francis, por favor – se esforzó en poner su cara más dulce e irresistible para ver si así el chico le hacía caso.

-Está bien, te soltaré si me das un beso.

-¿Qué?

-Venga Isa… ambos lo estamos deseando – contestó apretándola más contra la encimera.

-Está bien…

Isabel torció todo lo que pudo la cabeza y esperó a que Francis cerrase los ojos para pegarle un pisotón, clavándole el tacón con fuerza. Instantáneamente Francis la soltó y se agachó para agarrarse el pie. Isabel sonrió por encima de él y se inclinó para susurrarle.

-La próxima no irá al pie.

Salió de la cocina con su bandeja y continuó sirviendo. Desde que Francis había descubierto a qué se dedicaba en su tiempo libre, se había aprovechado de ella, chantajeándola con todo lo posible. "Si no me das un masaje le diré a Gilbert en lo que trabajas", "Si no me das de comer le diré a los de periodismo en qué trabajas para que lo publiquen en la revista", "Si no me besas le diré a los de la clase…" Y así constantemente. Nunca cumplía sus amenazas, porque decía que prefería mantener el secreto y así poder disfrutarla solo él. Entonces su vena más pervertida salía a la luz y todo volvía a empezar de nuevo. Se había acostumbrado a sus coqueteos, pero también había aprendido a mantenerlos a raya. Así que de nuevo tan solo volvía a preocuparse de que algún compañero de la academia irrumpiera en el café y la descubriera. Por su parte, Feli también había mantenido el secreto, aunque ella estaba encantada con la idea de que todos los de la academia fueran al café para así verla con el trajecito. Rómulo tampoco había dicho nada, pero más que nada por su increíble afán de proteger a Feli. Pensaba que si los chicos de la academia la veían así, todos caerían a sus pies. Y la verdad es que no se equivocaba, porque con solo una sonrisa Felicia era capaz de cautivar a cualquiera. Ni siquiera se lo habían dicho a Lovino, el hermano de Feli. Iba a la clase de Gilbert, y al parecer no se llevaban muy bien. A Isabel le parecía un chico muy guapo, pero algo solitario. Casi nunca le veía con gente, y cuando estaba, lo único que hacía era discutir. Lo poco que sabía de él se lo había contado Felicia. Sabía que pertenecía al club de cocina, pero que lo único que cocinaba era cocina italiana, en todas sus formas y tamaños.

Volvió a la cocina a por el siguiente pedido y escuchó a Rómulo echar la bronca a Francis. Así eran los días en el _Roma's Maid Café,_ tranquilos y relajados, conviviendo con algunas personas un tanto alocadas.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

-Bueno chicos, ¿a dónde queréis ir hoy? Hay un bar por aquí cerca que acaba de abrir y parece estar muy bien… - Gilbert seguía hablando sin parar, liderando al grupo por el pasillo. Isabel se acercó sutilmente hasta Francis y comenzó a murmurar.

-Oye, ayer se me olvidó avisar a Rómulo de que llegaríamos más tarde, ¿se lo dijiste tú? – Francis negó varias veces - ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Qué os parece el plan? – ambos se detuvieron - ¿Bien, no?

-Eeeeem Gilbert verás…

-No, Isa, ni se te ocurra. Ayer me lo prometisteis.

-En realidad no te prometimos nada – puntualizó Francis – Lo dijiste tú.

-¡Pero vosotros asentisteis! Eso es un sí en toda regla.

-Lo siento Gilbert, pero Isabel y yo tenemos que irnos.

-¿Juntos? – los dos se quedaron congelados al escuchar la pregunta tras ellos - ¿A dónde?

-Pues, verás… - Isabel no tenía ni idea de qué decir – Eeeeeeee…

-Nos has pillado Gilbert – Isabel le miró sin entender – Isa, no podemos seguir ocultándonos – la morena empezó a olerse lo peor – Gilbert, Isabel y yo estamos saliendo.

-¡¿Qué?! – el albino se puso rojo como un tomate al instante e Isabel se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¿Desde cuándo estáis…? Pero… si es imposible… No pegáis ni con cola.

-El amor no conoce de fronteras Gilbert, algún día lo entenderás. Bien, si nos disculpas – volvió a agarrar a Isabel, esta vez por la cintura, sin cortarse ni un pelo – Nosotros nos vamos a vivir nuestro amor. ¡Hasta mañana!

Rápidamente Francis tiró de Isabel hacia las escaleras, antes de que Gilbert pudiera reaccionar y perseguirlos.

-¿Por qué le cuentas esa mentira? Ahora cree que somos novios.

-¿No es mejor eso a que sepa de lo del café de Rómulo?

-Sí pero podías haber…

En su fugaz huída Isabel tropezó y acabó chocando contra un chico por las escaleras, acabando los dos en el suelo.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, ¿te he hecho daño? No he visto por dónde iba.

- _Figlio di putana…_ \- el herido se frotaba la cabeza con rabia. Levantó la mirada pero su expresión cambió por completo al ver a Isabel – No, no, estoy bien, no ha sido nada.

-¿Seguro? Te he golpeado muy fuerte – el chico asintió lentamente, bastante colorado.

-Vamos Isabel, tenemos que irnos rápido – sin mirar al chico, Francis levantó a Isabel y volvió a cogerla de la mano.

-Lo siento de nuevo… - volvió a decir mientras corrían - ¡Adiós!

-Mira que eres torpe… tendré que castigarte por eso…

-Deja de decir guarradas Francis – conversaban mientras corrían por las calles en dirección a la estación – Oye, ¿ese no era…?

-Lovino Vargas, el hermano de Feli, ¿por?

-¿Crees que nos habrá escuchado?

-No creo. Será igual de atontado que Felicia y Rómulo.

-Pero, ¿y si no lo es?

-Pues estaremos en problemas.

.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo introductorio. Espero que os haya gustado esta nueva temática, es diferente a lo que suelo escribir y por eso me apetecía. Como veis los capítulos van a ser más cortos que los del otro fic, porque la verdad no tiene mucho sentido hacerlos más largos._

 _Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Déjenme sus comentarios sobre la historia, y ya aviso a los que se han visto Kaichou wa Maid-sama (los que no la hayáis visto, vérosla) que Usui no va a ser un personaje concreto, si no que su personalidad va a estar dividida en varios. Un ejemplo es Francis, que tendrá el lado pervertido xD. Aún no sé quién va a ser el chico principal de la historia así que admito sugerencias .Un beso a todos._

 _PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

 _PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


End file.
